Protectors of the Digital World
by XxOKIJINxX
Summary: After the rampage of Armageddemon in the digital world, darkness once again consumes the digital world. New digidestined are called to confront the darkness but as events unfold, both worlds and those beyond face utter destruction a greater evil.


**Prologue **

The world lay in ruins. Darkness engulfed the skies as data streamed up from the ground. The heavens were all that remained in the path of Armageddemon. The angels fought and laid their lives down to end his hunger, to end his destruction.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon launch another ferocious attack at Seraphimon.

Seraphimon grabbed the blast of energy and used all his strength to throw it back at him.

"Seraphimon, we can't keep this up." Ophanimon cried out.

"No! We must hold on! We can't let Armageddemons power consume what remains of our world…We can't." Seraphimon looked down at the massive beast.

Armegeddemon stared at Seraphimon before he released a roar that shattered the already ruined land. Sections of the land collapsed and was reduced to data as Armageddemon grew stronger.

Seraphimon tightened his fists as rage filled him. "Enough! Time to end this Armageddemon!" Seraphimon looked down before diving to the ground. He slammed an open palm into the ground and grabbed the land. Releasing a cry, energy sparked from his golden wings and the data streams began to reverse and flow into him. The corrupted data filled his very being. By doing this, his body slowly began to break apart. His wings began to vanish as did his armor.

"Seraphimon! No!" Ophanimon knew what he was doing. This course of action was of the highest of last resorts.

"I know…What I'm doing!" He released grunts of pain then cries of agony. Releasing one final cry he closed his hand and ripped a chunk of the ground out with data follow his fist. The data was formed into a black blade of data, resembling a katana. His armor was cracked and missed pieces like a shoulder plate and gauntlet. Even a section of helmet was gone, revealing one golden eye. "Armageddemon!" Seraphimon yelled as he took his stance. "Come to your end!"

Armageddemon, towering over Seraphimon laughed with a deep booming voice. "You are weak Seraphimon. You have only made your death quicker. Now diiiiiiiiiiiie!" Armageddemon rose a claw and went in to crush Seraphimon.

Seraphimon thrust his blade forward and into Armageddemons claw. Upon impact cracks began to crawl up his leg and shatter his leg into data. Armaggedemon release a roar of pain as he stepped back, watching his leg disintegrate.

"You….What have you done to me! What kind of weapon is that!"

"The blade of deletion. Forged of corrupted data, and only used by those of the light. This is the end of you Armageddemon." Seraphimon began to rise into the air as he faced down Armageddemon. "Time to die."

Armageddemon growled and released another earth shattering roar as energy built up in his mouth. "Destiny!...Destroyer!"

Seraphimon charged as Armageddemon prepared his attack. And just as Armageddemon was ready to finish off Seraphimon, the attack was withdrawn and energy poured like a stream from Armageddemons mouth. Seraphimon pierced his forehead and yanked the blade back from the beast. Data sprayed from the open wound and the colossus beast began to vanish. Seraphimon watched but turned back to look at Ophanimon. She smiled in return then noticed movement and called out.

"Behind you!"

Seraphimon turned again and moved to the side but saw that Armageddemon had his tail still and was able to land one final blow on him before his tail vanished. The scythe on his tail slashed Seraphimons chest and shattered his armor. It was only seconds later that Armageddemon was removed from what was left of the digital world.

"Seraphimon!" Ophanimon cried flying to his side.

He looked at his wound and placed a hand on it. "I'm fine." He cringed and rose to sky with her. The blade in his hand vanished as well and the streams of data reversed back into the earth. Only the land was reborn. But ruins remained and darkness filled the sky. The high heavens were all that remained. The time of rebuild had come once again, but darkness was only in rest.


End file.
